The present invention relates to a rectilinear turbulent flow type air purifier which comprises a housing, a front cover, a front wire gauze filter, an anion generating pin board, a dust collector, and an active carbon filter, wherein: the housing has a plurality of parallel tracks horizontally disposed at different elevations for mounting the front wire gauze filter, the anion generating pin board, the dust collector, and the active carbon filter, a plurality of arched metal springs fixedly fastened to the parallel tracks for connecting power supply to the anion generating pin board and the dust collector, a side cover, and a micro switch which turns on power supply when the side cover is installed, or to turn off power supply when the side cover is removed from the housing; the dust collector has a plurality of equally spaced round holes over the whole area thereof, and is controlled to produce positive ions; the anion generating pin board has a plurality of triangular projecting plates perpendicularly raised from one side thereof and respectively aimed at the center of every four adjacent round holes of the dust collector, and is controlled to produce negative ions.
Various air purifiers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Regular air purifiers generally comprise a metal wire gauze filter, an ion generator, a dust collector, an active carbon filter, and and anion generating board. When in use, foul air passes through the ion generator to carry positive ions. The dust collector is comprised of a plurality of dust collecting boards of different poles alternatively arranged in parallel for collecting dust from air passing through. Because dust tends to be collected at the front side of the dust collector, the dust collector will be blocked up quickly. Therefore the dust collector must be frequently cleaned. If the dust collector does not work properly, the active carbon filter must work heavily, and the working efficiency of the air purifier will be affected. Because foul air contents particles and toxic gases, it is harmful to the health if it is directly taken into the lungs without being purified or well purified.